spookstdfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sento Crossing
SC: Sento Crossing (Japanese: SC: 戦闘交差 Sentō Kōsa; Combat Crossing) is a 3D arena fighting game developed by Existence Software and . Sento Crossing is a spiritual successor to Spike Chunsoft's previous fighting games, namely those based on franchises, and like those titles is a crossover game. Instead of featuring licensed characters from other brands as with their earlier and , Sento Crossing instead brings together a variety of characters and elements from a number of IPs owned by Spike Chunsoft. The game primarily focuses on the and series as well as the 2019 title , though a variety of their other franchises are included as well. Gameplay Sento Crossing follows in the footsteps of the Weekly Shōnen Jump crossover fighting games previously developed by Spike Chunsoft by featuring large open levels and placing fighters within it to battle each other. Most heavily based on the 2014 title J-Stars Victory VS, Sento Crossing throws two teams of fighters into a variety of different locales in order to fight each other. All characters have weak, normal, and strong attacks, each assigned to a separate button, and using these attacks in different orders will result in the characters performing various special attacks and combos. The aim of the game is to deplete the health bar of the player's opponents. Each team is comprised of up to three members, which players can switch between at will; by default each team will be made up of three characters, though a team may also only include one or two members instead. Each character has their own separate health bar, and they are eliminated from battle upon their defeat. By defeating all members of the opposing team, the player is able to claim victory over their opponent. Every character hailing from the three main series included in the game - Danganronpa, Zero Escape, and AI: The Somnium Files - has a certain series-specific gimmick applied to them. These gimmicks replace a simple stamina system that characters from other series have, where dashing and guarding will lose stamina and eventually cause them to be stunned should they have no stamina left. By holding the jump button down, those without gimmicks can recharge their stamina meter should they be standing still; this, obviously, does not apply to Danganronpa, Zero Escape, and Somnium Files characters. These gimmicks add an element of strategy to the basic gameplay formula: * Danganronpa characters have a Hope/Despair meter, with a tick that begins in the centre of the bar. By dealing damage to enemies, the character's Hope/Despair meter will move towards the Hope Side, and increase their offence and defence stats slightly. By taking damage however, the tick moves towards the Despair side, lowering their defence and offence instead. Regardless, when the tick reaches either side of the bar, the character will receive a great increase in both offence and defence for a short period of time as the tick moves back to the centre of the bar. However, if the tick reaches the end of the Despair side, the character will slowly take damage as the tick resets, while the Hope side will instead heal them slightly. By holding the jump button, the tick will slowly reset to the middle of the bar. * Zero Escape characters are affected by Radical-6, and have a bar that slowly fills up over time. When the bar fills up completely, the character's movement speed will temporarily slow down considerably and begin to take damage slightly, but their offensive power will be increased an incredible degree. By dealing damage, the bar will stop filling up, and holding the jump button down will also stop the bar's progression as long as they remain stationary. The only way to cause the bar to drain without it filling is to KO an opponent, which will completely reset it. * AI: The Somnium Files characters have a Psync Limit timer of 360 seconds. This timer will deplete slowly over time and at a greater speed whenever the player performs an attack. The timer can be set back 5 seconds by holding the jump button while standing still, and the timer will also pause whenever the character is stood still. Once the timer reaches zero, the character they will slowly take damage. Whenever the player switches to another character however, the timer resets back to 360. These gimmicks can be disabled in multiplayer matches (and is by default), with all characters instead having the basic stamina system. As such, these gimmicks are primarily used within the game's story mode.